vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue Me
Rescue Me is the seventeenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and sixth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary MARKOS ARRIVES IN MYSTIC FALLS — In order to keep from being harmed by Sloan and the Travelers, and Enzo agree to make a trip to Atlanta to find a newly discovered doppelganger. Caroline is surprised when Enzo opens up to her about his past. and spend an awkward afternoon at ’s parent-teacher conference, where they hear bad news about his behavior at school. Afterwards, Damon reluctantly tells Elena upsetting news about Jeremy's personal life. has an unsettling encounter with Luke, and learns more about his family history. Liv fills Jeremy in on the rumors about the Travelers’ next move and demonstrates her considerable power. Jeremy makes an unexpected deal with Liv, then makes a decision that is devastating to Elena. Stefan and Caroline share a special moment of friendship. Finally, a terrifying turn of events at the Travelers’ camp leads to the appearance of their mysterious leader, Markos. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Hans Obma as Gregor Guest Cast *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos Trivia *This is the last episode before another possible two or three week-break. It is the first time in the show's run that no more than two or three episodes have aired back-to-back during the second half of the season. *Caroline and Enzo scenes. *A new Doppelgänger will appear in this episode. Either a Silas or an Amara doppelgänger will be seen. *First time that Caroline Forbes has gone out of Mystic Falls, into a city, that has been shown, that doesn't include the time she was at Abby's House, Monroe, North Carolina. *This is the second time that TVD goes to Atlanta, GA (where the series is filmed) since Season 1's Bloodlines where Damon and Elena had their first road trip together. *Based on the synopsis, Elena and Damon might be back together again as they attend a parent-teacher conference for Jeremy at Mystic Falls High School, however this remains to be seen. *In the pictures Liv is seen using magic on Elena, though it appears Damon saves her. Continuity *According to imdb, Nadia and Gregor will appear in this episode. Whether this is true or not, remains to be seen. Nadia died in Gone Girl and Gregor's spirit was removed from Matt's body in Dead Man on Campus. *This episode will mark the first appearance of Markos, this season's primary antagonist. *This episode will mark the 90th appearance of Caroline, and the 80th appearance of both Jeremy and Bonnie in the show. *Jeremy was last seen in Gone Girl. *Matt and Tyler do not appear in this episode. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is an American comedy-drama television series that premiered on the FX Network on the 21st of July, 2004 and concluded on the 7th of September, 2011. The series focuses on the professional and personal lives of a group of New York City firefighters working in a fictitious Harlem firehouse, post 9/11. The protagonist and focal point of the series is veteran New York City Firefighter Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary). The series follows Tommy's troubled family and co-workers as they deal with real life issues, either with post 9/11 trauma or their own domestic problems. Tommy struggles with the loss of his cousin and best friend Jimmy Keefe, as well as fifty-nine other firefighters whom he knew, who died in the World Trade Center on the 21st of September, 2001. *Rescue Me may also refer to the Rhythm and Blues song by Fontella Bass which has been covered by many performers. *Rescue Me is also the name of songs by the following artists: Madonna, Daughtry and You Me at Six. *Rescue Me was also the name of the final episode of season 3 of the TV series Cheers. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures Rescue01.jpg Rescue02.jpg Rescue03.jpg Rescue04.jpg Rescue05.jpg Rescue06.jpg Rescue07.jpg Rescue08.jpg Caroline_and_Enzo_Behind_the_Scenes_5x17.jpg|Behind the scenes 5x17 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes